Don't Let Me Get Me
by Sisren
Summary: What I Think Draco's life is really like. His 7th year. Is DG at the end. rr please. Also added My Valentine to it.
1. Don't let me get me

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything.  
  
"Never win first place, I don't support the team  
  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
  
clean  
  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
  
right" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
"Damn it!" I shouted angrily. I lost to Potter again; I could never beat him. My team  
  
always told me what to do, but I can never get it.  
  
Walking through the corridors I feel eyes on m. People are laughing, trying to hide it.  
  
Must be another rumor about me and Snape. Every one thinks there's something  
  
going on between us. He's one of my dad's friends, so I get to be teachers pet.  
  
Lucky me.  
  
"Damn it Weasel! Watch where you're going!" I walked into the Weasel's little sister.  
  
Damn. Now she'll run to her brother. Sure enough, no less than five minutes later  
  
her brother was in my face insulting me. This is it. I punched him in the face,  
  
resulting in a fight that got us both a week of detention. I can't do anything right.  
  
"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
I look in the mirror, examining the bruise Weasley gave me. It goes well with the  
  
ones my father gives me. I can't tale it any more. I don't want to be me.  
  
My fist collides with my mirror and before I know it I'm in the Hospital Wing again.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Promfey says, "You're a hazard to yourself.  
  
"Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
"Malfoy?" I hear the young Weasel whispering, "I'm sorry about my brother, I know  
  
he and Harry are you worst enemies, I shouldn't have said a word to them."  
  
She begins to cry and I can't take it. She reminds me of my mom, after my dad  
  
hurts her. I cup her chin in my hand and look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm my own worst enemy, not those twits, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"But you're perfect, how could you hate yourself? You have everything."  
  
"It's annoying to be perfect. Of course you wouldn't know how irritating it is to annoy  
  
yourself now, would you. I don't wanna be my friend, like every one else wants to be  
  
there own friend. I just wanna be some one else. Even Potter."  
  
  
  
"LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
"I tried out to be a muggle singer, I want to get out of my fathers life for good."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"They wanted me to sing songs like Brittany Spears. Pop, I think. She's so pretty and  
  
perfect, I'm not like that. I'm hideous and imperfect."  
  
  
  
"Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
  
somethin  
  
A day in the life of someone else?  
  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
"Well, if you want to be some one else, just try. But ask yourself this, why were you  
  
born Draco Malfoy, instead of Harry Potter or Roger Davies? Don't let me get to you,  
  
you get to yourself enough. Just heed my advice."  
  
  
  
"Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
"Ginny would you like to switch lives for a while, just me and you? You can see what  
  
its like to be me and I can see what its like to be you."  
  
"No, Draco. I like my life the way it is."  
  
"Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin  
  
A day in the life of someone else?  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else" Don't let me get me by Pink  
  
I reached up and pulled her face towards mine. My lips touched hers gently.  
  
Surprisingly she kissed me back. I finally found who I wanted to be.  
  
"Gin," I said breaking away, "I know who I want to be."  
  
"Who?" she said.  
  
"The man who's lucky enough to be your boyfriend." Then I leaned in and kissed her  
  
again.  
  
  
  
I know its cheesy but I like it. Enough people like it I'll write two more stories that  
  
are song fics. Send me flames if you want. I don't care. I like my writing.  
  
All my Luv  
  
Draco's Girl 


	2. My Valentine

Disclaimer: Same old. I sadly will never own anything but the plot. Waaaaaahhhhh!  
  
My Valentine  
  
It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and Professor Sprout had decided to use little Cupids  
  
to deliver valentines. For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy wanted to give some one  
  
a valentine, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Bloody girl. Granger! A word please?"  
  
Hermione Granger, Head Girl look startled that he would talk to her, but since he was  
  
Head Boy she went over to him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I need your help, but you have to be able to keep a secret." She nodded and he started in  
  
on his problem.  
  
"There's a girl I want to send a valentine to , but I don't know what to say, she's a  
  
Gryffindor, and one of your friends little sister so I figured you could help me."  
  
Hermione's eyes got big as she realized who he was talking about, and she quickly went  
  
through her bag and pulled out a paper.  
  
"Here Malfoy. Write a compliment or something you like about her and tell her there's  
  
only on song that describes in the least how you feel. Write this song, in red ink, and tell  
  
her who its by and what its called, it says at the bottom. Then send one single rose with it,  
  
signing your name in gray ink, it's her favorite. Ok?"  
  
"I'd never thought I'd see the day I would say this, but thank you Granger. For once I'm  
  
glad you're a know-it-all. Even if you are muggle born." He took the song and ran off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as she came back.  
  
"Head student talk."  
  
"Oh, ok. So Harry, have you heard from Snuffles lately?"  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin common room alone. He wrote out the valentine and  
  
transformed a quill into a red rose. He called a cupid and sent it out.  
  
As Ginny Weasley opened her Valentine Hermione watched with a smile on her face.  
  
Ginny read it silently, comprehending what it said.  
  
"Dearest Ginny,  
  
I know you're going to be surprised that I even know your name, but I have been  
  
watching you for a while now, observing the details of your lovely face, standing in  
  
shadows just to hear your voice, and telling my housemates off for making fun of you,  
  
because you are the kindest most beautiful girl I've ever met, inside and out. I think this  
  
song might come a little bit close to what I feel.  
  
'If there were no words, no way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears, no way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end time  
  
Your all I need, my love, my valentine  
  
All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for all you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes, and shown me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
  
Your all I need my love my valentine  
  
(La da da da da da)  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
Cause I need is you my valentine  
  
Oh, your all I need my love my valetine'  
  
My Valentine, by Martina McBride  
  
Please consider going to the dance with me tonight, if you don't already have a date.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
She looked up to see him staring at her. She'd crushed on him along time. He was  
  
surprised as she walked up to him and kissed him. As they shared their first kiss  
  
they both had the same thought: I won't let him/her get away.  
  
Awwww! How sappy. Please r and r. All my love, Draco'sGirl


End file.
